1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a sealant curing apparatus, more particularly, to a sealant curing apparatus for curing a sealant formed between a pair of substrates.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, Flat panel display technologies such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display or a liquid crystal display (LCD) have been used in commercial products.
Those flat panel displays are generally manufactured by combining and sealing a pair of substrates arranged with a sealant formed between them.